Home?
by ms.lautner-goldsworthy-stewart
Summary: Darcy comes home to many crazy surprises. What is in store for her? INCLUDES ECLARE FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

Home?

Darcy's P.O.V 

So here I am again. Canada, Toronto, home.

I hop out the cab and to my surprise I see a hearse parked outside my house.

So I [being the drama queen I am] ran into the house which was magically unlocked. How lucky was that? But before I could even fathom how lucky I am I saw two young strangers making out on my couch. One had dark brown hair while the other had short, auburn, curly hair.

"Um… who are you?" I asked curious to who was making out in my home. They stop kissing and finally notice my arrival.

"DARCY!" the girl with the short curly hair screamed running up to me.

Not knowing who she was I didn't hug back. "Hey… you" I say confused. "Um… just who are _you_ exactly?"

The next thing that she said surprised me more than the hearse outside. "Wow Darce, I can't believe you don't remember your own little sister."

"Clare?" wow I can't believe my little Saint Clare was not such a, well, saint. "You cut your hair and took off your glasses and got out of that horrid uniform?"

"Yep!" she said with a smile.

A phone started to ring and I knew it wasn't mine. The boy with the black hair answered it with a lot of yeahs and uh huhs.

"Clare, babe I have to get home to CeCe and Bullfrog. Call you later?" she nodded. They kissed again for what seemed like forever and with that he left.

It looks like Clare and I have a lot of catching up to do.

**Hate it, like it?**

**I do not own Degrassi only in my thoughts.**

**Should I continue yes or no?**

** Review…PLEASE? : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Darcy's P.O.V**

Wow was the only word my mind could think of. What the heck just happened?

"Clare?" I say hesitantly. "What happened while I was gone? And why are you hanging out with a boy at 12 in the morning?"

Yea I know I came to Canada late but I have a reason and I am old enough to do whatever I want.

"Um… Well it all started with a hearse and a pair of glasses." Wow what a weird connection. This could get interesting.

**Clare's P.O.V**

I was soon telling her the whole story: Eli, the glasses, the mixed emotions, the French exams, Fitz, Adam, Vegas night, rebellion, hoarding, even Julia.

I even told her about the past. After she left, like the vibrator, the fan fiction, Declan, Wesley, Ali, K.C, Jenna, and [secretly my personal favorite] Reese.

"Questions?" I say hoping she wouldn't have this long lecture type thing with me like mom did. "Yea when did your life become so…fun?" wait did she say fun?

"Um… I don't know… when you left I guess I finally got sick of being in your shadow so I just you know became myself and not "Darcy's little sister" anymore.

She looks sad for a while but soon smiles.

"Well I am really tired so I'm just going to go to bed. Oh and Clare? We should go to The Dot tomorrow and catch up even more… and bring that boyfriend Sweet-pie, I want to meet him. From what you just told me, he seems really… sweet."

"Sure… Darcy? His name is Eli" I say hoping she remembered everything else so I don't have to again. It's such a long story.

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said. And with that she went upstairs to her room… Er… old room I mean.

Now all I have to do is call Eli and make a time for tomorrow's meeting.

Great!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Degrassi.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, write more of them please, if you do I'll write more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare's P.O.V**

I decided just to text Eli because I didn't have time to answer all his questions on why we have to go to the Dot or why I sounded so guilty or sneaky.

Clare: Tomorrow, the Dot at 10. See you there? =)

Eli: Sure Blue Eyes. But what's in store? =/

Clare: Nothing, I just want to hang at the Dot.

Eli: Ok… Goodnight Blue Eyes. =)

Clare: Goodnight. =]

Tomorrow at the Dot.

Darcy and I were just sitting there when Morty pulled up. Out came Eli.

"Clare, is that your new boyfriend?"

"Yea"

"He's hot. You two look perfect for each other."

As he walks in I start to blush. He just smirks and walks to my table.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Hi I'm Darcy and I am Clare's older sister and I've heard so much about you and you better not break her heart and, and, and Clare is that Peter?"

"Darce, if you want we can leave. We'll talk on a nice ride home."

Clare and Eli start walking to Morty while Darcy goes the other way.

"Clare home is this way."

"We're getting a ride from Eli"

"In a hearse"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Fine, I'm coming."

With that we were on our way. When we arrived I gave Eli a brief kiss and got out.

I panicked when I didn't see Darcy, but then I heard Eli and her talking to each other and the topic of the conversation was of me.

Darcy finally came out and she looked me up and down took my hand and said the words I was hoping nobody would ever ask me, especially family.

"Clare?" she said slowly and calmly." May I ask you something?"

"Darcy you can ask me anything."

"Where's your purity ring?"

"Um…Opps?"

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi. Sorry.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner I had to be with my mom she was sick. Please review.**


End file.
